El príncipe del conejo
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Se habia enamorado de él. De su vecino de al lado, y lo peor es que para Koga solo seria Kousagi-chan, su pequeña vecina, lo más cercano a una hermanita. ¡Como apestaba su vida!.AU. Crossover Saint Seiya Omega/Sailor Moon Parallel Kousagi/Koga.
1. Principe

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya Omega pertenece a Morio Hatano y Toie Animation. Mientras que Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**N/A: **Muchos se preguntaran que es esto. Pues bien, admito que hay cosas que me gustan y otras que no-la mayoría es lo segundo-de Omega. No obstante la mente de una fanfictionera del crack paring tuvo un momento de iluminación mientras me releía el One-Shot. Parallel Sailor Moon donde sale nuestra querida Kousagi Tsukino, la segunda hija de Serena y Darién, hermana de Chibiusa en un universo paralelo (como lo indica el nombre del One-shot).

**Advertencias:** OOC-Espero que leve, la verdad con que los capis salgan medio lento- (los de Omega) dificulta que pueda hacer a Koga IC. Errores ortográficos. AU.

**Dedicado a**: Danyeda Goofy Panterita. ¡Gracias por apoyarme con este crack!

**Summary:** Siempre existe un pero, aún en los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

**P**_ríncipe_

Tenía tan solo cinco años cuando el encuentro ocurrió. No obstante, todo parece como si fuese apenas ayer.

Es entonces, que decide esconderse bajo la sombra de ese árbol abandonado en el bosque del pueblo, donde quiere creer que existen hadas que cumplen deseos como el que pide cada día al ver a su madre sonreírle a su padre, y él a esta mirarla con amor. Cada tarde cuando su hermana se pone roja, permitiendo que Helios acaricie un mechón de sus cabellos rosáceos y los bese con cuidado, como si fuesen a caerse de su cabeza en cualquier momento.

Abre los ojos y se permite dormir. Ahí bajo el sol de verano que acaricia su piel como si todo no fuese más que la escena de alguna de esas novelas románticas que, en ocasiones casi secretas, Ami le presta cuando ha terminado de leerlas, disimulando el sonrojo que florece en sus mejillas pálidas y despidiéndose de ella para ir a otro de esos seminarios donde su tía Ami, se empeña en llevarla.

Abre el libro y acaricia sus páginas, leyendo. Le gustan los cuentos de hadas, las historias de príncipes y sus bellas damiselas. Hermosas, elegantes, esculpidas por un romántico que consigue que su inexperto corazón de nueve años lata, que sus mejillas se coloren cual cerezas, que provoque que de su garganta quieran nacer grititos de pura alegría al ver que el amor puede por sobre todas las cosas.

Sin embargo hay un pero, en todo el transcurso de la vida hay muchos, cientos tal vez que no podemos contar con los dedos. Pero a ella, Kousagi Tsukino, solo le fastidia uno.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí sola Kousagi-chan?—pregunta una voz. Es la de un chico.

Avergonzada, con el estomago sufriendo el revoloteo de las mariposas, Kousagi se da la vuelta y ve tanto los ojos marrones como el cabello rojizo. Tratando, entonces, de parecer normal, fresca, sin cambios. Se levanta de un salto y sonríe radiantemente. Porque esta feliz-de hecho su corazón no deja de golpear su caja torácica-, a tal punto que juega con los puños de las mangas de su uniforme escolar. Teniendo, por supuestos los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda.

—Leía…—afirma contenta— ¿Te vas ya a casa?—interroga. Porque Koga es de esos muchachos que son impredecibles, que no sabes que piensan-Ami-chan ya le había dicho en una ocasión que en realidad nunca lo hacen-; pero eso no quería decir que el muchacho de quince años delante suyo no tuviera suficiente consciencia como para no elegir su próximo destino.

—Sí, de hecho me cruce con Chibiusa-san. Anda buscándote por todos lados. —explicó con ligero reproche, frunciendo el ceño.

Kousagi se encogió le dolía que él estuviese enojado con ella. Si tuviese que elegir entre los regaños de sus padres, y la mirada desaprobatoria del pelirrojo, definitivamente lo segundo hacia más mella en ella que lo primero.

—Bueno. Vámonos entonces—añadió Koga, cogiendo su mano.

Kousagi sintió su cara arder con la fuerza del sol mientras caminaba sostenida por la mano, más grande que la suya, y que conseguía acobijar sus pequeños dedos. Con una sonrisa torcida, a causa de la sorpresa que se había llevado al no creer posible el poseer tanta suerte, estrecho aquella mano.

Y nuevamente volvemos a la cuestión de los _pero. _

— ¡Mira que linda parejita hacen querido!—exclamó con energía una mujer robusta que los observaba a ambos desde el puesto de frutas.

— ¡Otra vez con lo mismo!—gruño Koga, rodando los ojos. —Es increíble lo aburridas que están las mujeres estos días. —susurro furibundo.

Y ahí estaba su el _pero _que era la piedra en el zapato de la pequeña chiquilla.

—Ya llegamos. —anunció Koga con una sonrisa. Soltó su mano tan rápido, que Kousagi tuvo el impulso de volverla a sujetar, pero sabía que aquello seria dar evidencia de su sentir, lo que, sin duda era embarazoso. —Adiós. Nos vemos mañana—se despidió él, caminando tan solo cinco pasos, ingresando a la casa adyacente a la suya.

Kousagi se quedo en la calle. Abatida por sus propios sentimientos de amor y maldiciendo el que, a diferencia de los cuentos, el príncipe no la correspondía.

* * *

¿Reviews? XDDD


	2. Habia una vez

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya Omega pertenece a Morio Hatano y Toie Animation. Mientras que Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos. AU. OOC (Leve esperó).

**N/A:** Nuevamente aquí, en el momento en que no debería estar, tengo que entregar trabajos y ando como una irresponsable escribiendo en un inesperado ataque por parte de mis malditas musas que no se dignan a aparecer en todo el tiempo que les suplico y si lo hacen cuando ando en las peores.

**Dedicado a**: Danyeda Goofy Panterita. Por ser el primer review.

**Summary:** Había una vez un príncipe cuyas lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, pero entonces un hada se apareció ante él. Asegurándole que le haría feliz.

* * *

**H**abía una vez…

Frunció el ceño sin disimulo alguno, ganándose una súplica de los ojos verde de su hermana. Su corazón se encogió, más la rabia no se iba de sus facciones, por lo cual solo torció los labios.

El intruso, como él le llamaba, parecía percatarse de la tensión que suscitaba su visita. Motivo por el cual, queriendo actuar de modo diplomático, se levanto de su lugar en la mesa del comedor.

—Bueno. Es algo tarde, por lo cual considero que debería ir saliendo. —informó con una sonrisa, con la mirada clavada en la única mujer presente en el cuarto.

—Podemos llevarte con Tatsumi en la limusina, será más rápido—sugirió ella con voz amable. Koga desvió la mirada, claramente culpable. Reconocía cuando el tono de voz de su hermana se teñía con un matiz triste o anhelante.

—Esta frio afuera—agregó de improviso el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada curiosa del moreno que, momentos antes, pretendía irse. —No se ustedes, pero yo iré a darme una ducha. —añadió rápidamente corriendo por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

La cocina quedo sumergida en unos silenciosos minutos, seguidamente, rascándose la cabellera marrón Seiya sonrió.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de la limusina?—

El agua caliente era sin duda relajante tras un intenso día de deportes. Quién diría que educación física sería tan divertida. Koga sonrió, recordando con aprecio el único momento de mutuo acuerdo entre él y Edén en dicha hora. Su objetivo: darle con una pelota a Haruto en el juego de quemados. El resultado, victoria absoluta sin duda.

Con una toalla en la cabeza, se asomo por la pequeña ventana del baño, entreabriendo ligeramente las persianas. Observo como su hermana Saori y su novio-el burro con alas, como Koga solía llamarla en ocasiones-subían al vehículo, perdiéndose en la distancia una vez el motor arranco.

Chasqueando la lengua se alejó de la ventana, procediendo a secarse el cabello. Entró en su cuarto, todavía con la toalla adherida a su cadera. Mientras rebuscaba ropa que ponerse. En el fondo de su armario encontró una cadena. No podía ser la de su colgante, lo traía puesto. Y que él recordase su hermana no poseía más joyas que las que guardaba en su alhaja. Con curiosidad tiro de la cadena. Elevándola a la altura de sus ojos. De ella pendía un dije con forma de conejito.

Parpadeó ¿Ese collar era de él?

Sintiendo la brisa de verano que se escabullo por entre sus piernas. Koga tomo en cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo, con solo una toalla cubriéndole. Presuroso sacó una camisa sin mangas, y unos pantaloncillos cortos. Echándose a la cama.

Sostuvo el collar con una mano, la cadena se balanceaba perezosamente por los lados, hasta detenerse. La luz del cuarto impactaba contra el conejito de metal.

Y él por su parte trataba de recordar.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera moldear albo borroso, algún hecho inconexo y tal vez no existente. Se durmió.

Era primavera, pero aún así llovía. Gran cantidad de gente se encontraba vestida de luto. Apiñados alrededor de un ataúd yacían los familiares y amigos más cercanos de quien alguna vez fue Mitsumasa Kido.

Koga miró detenidamente la tapa del sarcófago preguntándose si era una broma de mal gusto. Su hermana le apretaba el hombro, clavando sus delicadas uñas en su piel, pero sin desgarrar el traje. Conteniendo las lágrimas aduras penas y temblando, en tanto un muchacho de cabellos marrones la abrazaba, rodeándola con los brazos.

Sabía que tenía que quedarse callado, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo a Tatsumi.

— ¿Porqué el abuelo no despierta?—

Tatsumi paró sus sollozos, endureciendo ligeramente sus facciones, o eso intentaba.

Koga nunca supo si fue el momento, la emoción o el dolor. Pero cuando sintió los brazos de Tatsumi-el mismo mayordomo que en contadas ocasiones estuvo por darle una zurra a modo de corrector de su traviesa conducta- abrasarle, supo que algo terriblemente malo había ocurrido.

—Él no volverá Koga. —le había dicho, sosteniendo la oración con todas sus fuerzas para que el llanto no le ganase y desgarrase sus palabras.

Fue entonces que la realidad le dio un golpe tan certero en su pobre pecho de diez años que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, una a una, sin parar. Aullando de dolor Koga corrió, sin importarle los gritos de su hermana, que salió tras él.

Pasaron muchas horas, tal vez dos, Koga no lo supo, como si le interesara. El abuelo había muerto y jamás regresaría. No habría más historias antes de ir a la cama, nunca se sucintarían reuniones secretas cuyo fin era soplar algún que otro chisme sobre la vida amorosa de su hermana, manteniendo al anciano informado. No habría más días feriados a los cuales ir a pescar.

Todo se había perdido a causa de la implacable señora de nombre ligero y potente. La Muerte.

Quería quedarse ahí, bajo ese árbol, con las lágrimas de las nubes cayendo sobre él. Mitigaba su dolor.

— ¡No!—gritó alguien. Koga elevó la cabeza.

Era una niña pequeña que tironeaba de una bolsa. Un perro, tal vez callejero estaba jalando el otro extremo con ayuda de sus dientes. Tras una pelea que fue más corta que larga, la bolsa, que era de plástico, termino partiéndose a la mitad por el desgaste. Por el suelo se desperdigaron diferentes tipos de lata, y alguna que otra verdura. El animal las olfateo, pero ninguna parecía ser algo que pudiese comer, entornando los ojos, se encamino a la niña.

Una piedra dio de lleno contra su peluda cabeza.

— ¡Shushu, perro pulgoso!—bramó Koga, apuntando con una rama al animal, a la par de que le tiraba piedras para alejarlo. El perro se fue con el rabo entre las patas tras tirarle la cuarta piedra.

Sin perder ni un momento Koga se acercó a la niña. Inspeccionándola con la mirada determino que no tenía ninguna herida, ni un raspón parecía haberse hecho.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, por si acaso.

La niña que no debía tener más allá de unos cuatro años lloraba, su cara estaba roja por la rabia al parecer. Sorbiendo los mocos, se limpio la cara de forma rápida con la manga de su vestido blanco.

—L-La comida. —murmuró con voz quebrada.

Koga recorrió el pisó con la mirada. Comenzó a recoger las verduras y latas, mirando por sobre su hombro a la pequeña que aún se limpiaba la cara.

— ¿Son para la cena?—interrogó, no tenia curiosidad ni nada simplemente le había nacido la pregunta.

—E-E-Es la p-primera vez que me mandan a comprar. —Nuevas lagrimas se asomaron por el rostro infantil— ¡Quería mostrarle a mamá y papá que soy una niña grande!—exclamó, rompiendo nuevamente en lágrimas.

Koga dio un respingo ¡No era su intención hacerla llorar! ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que?

La lluvia había cesado, sintiendo que su ropa goteaba, Koga se dijo que debería cambiarse tan pronto volviese a casa si no quería pillar un resfriado. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

Quitándose el chaleco lo tendió abierto en el piso. La jovencita parpadeo, curiosa por lo que el chico fuese a hacer. Koga comenzó a meter las verduras junto a las latas, ordenándolas de tal modo que todas estuviesen bien pegadas unas de otras, para de ese modo, no perderse ninguna. Acto seguido sostuvo dos extremos opuestos del chaleco haciendo un nudo, para después hacer lo mismo con los otros dos extremos.

—Una bolsa—dijo con una sonrisa. Extendiendo el paquete a la muchachita.

—P-P-Pero…—la niña se había quedado sin habla alguna. Tras inspeccionar rápidamente la bolsa improvisada, con algo de indecisión, la tomo. Dirigiendo una mirada escrutadora en las iris chocolates del otro niño. —Gracias…—musitó avergonzada.

—No hay de que—respondió Koga con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás triste?—inquirió ella.

Koga se quedo paralizado ante su pregunta, con lo bien que se estaba sintiendo al saberse héroe de una situación tan cotidiana pero complicada como aquella. La sonrisa abandono su rostro.

—B-Bueno. —quiso explicarlo, pero reflexionando detenidamente, esa niña era una extraña. No obstante, había un detalle que no podía pasar por alto. — ¿Cómo puedes estar segura si estoy triste?—le cuestiono interesado.

—Estabas llorando debajo del árbol—comentó la muchachita. Ahora que Koga miraba detenidamente sus ojos, eran azules. —Mucha gente llora bajo ese árbol. Yo también…—añadió con las mejillas algo coloradas por la pena.

Claro, cualquiera que viese a un chico como él agarrándose las rodillas con los brazos, manteniendo la cabeza entre ellas, claramente se daría cuenta de que algo le aquejaba.

—Mi abuelo murió. —susurró, limpiándose con un rápido pase de dedos unas lágrimas que advertían su salida. No quería parecer débil delante de la niña que acaba de salvar.

—Te daré felicidad entonces—declaró la niña con determinación. Al ver la decaída del chico de cabellos fuego.

— ¿Eh?—

Dejando la bolsa en el suelo, la niña se llevo las manos atrás del cuello, desabrochando un collar de metal. Con una mano, acerco a sus labios al dije del collar, besándolo suavemente.

—Por el poder del dije de Usa-chan ¡Yo declaro que encontraras la felicidad!—gritó con euforia la niña—Sonreirás cuando estés contento, lloraras cuando estés triste. ¡Pero ante todo serás sumamente feliz!

Koga quería reírse, la niña había ganado una energía inesperada, casi de forma espontanea. Moviéndose con saltitos cortos, y haciendo gestos con las manos, mientras sostenía ese presunto collar mágico.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, la nena inútilmente daba saltitos con el fin de alcanzar su cuello, adivinando sus intenciones, Koga se inclino, al igual que hizo con su cabeza. Tras escuchar el clic del boche del collar, sostuvo el dije entre sus dedos. Era un conejo.

— ¿Segura que es para mí?—preguntó con duda. No sabría que diría su hermana si lo ubicaba y se percataba del curioso collar. —Es de niña—admitió con algo de vergüenza, ese era solo otro motivo más para no aceptarlo.

— ¡Me rehusó a que me lo devuelvas hasta que no seas feliz!—afirmó ella con tono solmene y firme, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno…a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?—interrogó Koga.

—A cierto, olvide decir mi nombre. Yo me llamo Kousagi Tsukino.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Por la luz que se filtraba ya por la ventana de la habitación debía ser de día, miro el despertador. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, todavía faltaba una hora para el desayuno y para rematarla, no había hecho los deberes del colegio.

Levantándose de la cama se acercó al balcón de su cuarto, el cual daba justamente en la casa contigua a la suya. No había cortinas que interrumpiesen la visión, por lo cual Koga sonrió al ver a la miembro más imperativa de la familia vecina dormir apaciblemente en el suelo, con una manta, rodeada de botanas, un peluche de oso, así como de algún que otro manga y una linterna cuyas pilas debieron agotarse.

Nuevamente la pequeña se había quedado en vela leyendo historietas.

—Gracias por el collar Kousagi. Te lo devolveré algún día—prometió en un susurró el chico.

* * *

**N/A: **Soy consciente de que más que drabble, termino siendo una especie de Oneshot, pero no sabía como acortarlo sin llorar cada vez que apretaba la tecla de borrado.

¿Reviews?


	3. Cuando Eros anda aburrido

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya Omega pertenece a Morio Hatano y Toie Animation. Mientras que Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos y gramaticales. AU. OOC (Leve esperó).

**N/A:** Lo he decidido. ¡Al diablo que sea de a drabbles! ¡Sera un Long-fic con capis más o menos largos que dependerá de mi humor perro! ¡Es que no puedo mentirme a mi misma ni a mi inspiración maldita que no me permite hacer un drabble en el que quepan las ideas que me vienen de improviso!

**Dedicado a**: Nessie Cobain. Por ser el segundo review, la segunda lectora. Y porque fue su review la que fue un clic en mi inspiración para traer el siguiente capítulo-aunque ella misma lo dude-.

**Summary:** Eros estaba ahí en los cielos, aburrido a más no poder, sus ojos estaban cerrándose, pero todavía quedaba por lanzar una flecha, así que bostezando apunto a su objetivo. Por supuesto, el tiro erro y termino complicando la existencia de los enamorados que debía unir.

* * *

**C**uando Eros anda aburrido

Si había algo por lo cual Minako Aino era conocida, era por ser muy entrometida, aunque por supuesto, ella llamaba a ese defecto _"curiosidad"_, alegando que de hecho, aquel error en su personalidad era una de sus grandes virtudes.

Y fue esa curiosidad precisamente lo que la llevo a mirar a través de unos improvisados agujeros hechos en su libro de texto (haciéndolo lucir como una máscara de mala calidad), a su compañera y amiga Kousagi Tsukino.

Desde hacia unas semanas, sino es que tal vez meses. Tal vez cuatro, no es como si Minako fuera sobresaliente en matemáticas, eso era cosa de Amy. Había percibido que la muchacha de cabellera fucsia tenía los ojos ausentes hacia algún lugar del exterior cuando miraba por la ventana.

Pero, se dijo sin embargo, que aquello no era nada nuevo. Kousagi siempre parecía más feliz viviendo en su mundo de sueños-despierta o no-estuviese fuera o dentro del colegio.

Pero había algo distinto.

Los ojos azules no tenían el brillo entusiasta-en ocasiones Minako y las otras creían que era excesivo-algo pálido, como si fuera una llama que estuviese apagándose con lentitud. También, se dijo, estaban los suspiros a la hora del almuerzo.

¡Lo cual era raro!

Kousagi tenía la lengua más letal que conocía, la hora del almuerzo no parecía suficiente para saciar su apetito. Sin mencionar por supuesto, cuando salían del horario de la tarde y volvían a la casa de alguna a compartir la merienda. Kousagi prácticamente no dejaba ninguna galletita dulce o salada, y ni hablar del pastel cuando había.

En resumen: Algo muy grande-penoso seguramente para la menor de los Tsukino-ocurría.

Y ella debía saberlo, costase lo que costase.

—Señorita Aino…—habló con tono calmado una voz femenina.

Minako maldijo entre dientes, sus manos comenzaron a temblar así como sus hombros. Permaneció en su posición, encorvada ligeramente en la silla, con la cara enterrada en el libro de texto.

De un momento a otro, el libro fue arrancado de sus pequeños dedos, mordiéndose el labio segura de que se había cortado con alguna de las paginas, elevo la vista solo para encontrarse con el disgustado rostro de la maestra.

La mujer era bonita, de piel blanca y cabellera verde agua, Minako por unos instantes creyó ver el color que adquiría el agua del mar al ser golpeado por los rayos del amanecer. Aunque como es de esperar, nada bueno dura para siempre, y las cejas de la mujer de cabellera risada se alzaron en claro gesto interrogatorio. Al verse capturada la chica no hizo otra cosa que reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

—Es interesante ver que puede permanecer atenta al estado de sus compañeros—elogió de forma sarcástica Michiru Kaio, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su otra alumna que miraba el cielo vasto por medio de la ventana—Pero para eso estoy yo—agregó, con la ceja derecha temblándole al tiempo en que elevaba el libro de texto y contemplaba con vena palpitante los agujeros hechos en este. Con la boca torcida en u claro intento de mantener aprisionada la ira que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, prosiguió su dialogo con la rubia— ¿Qué significa esto…?—

—B-B-Bueno…—la niña de moño negro trató de encontrar una respuesta, más le fue imposible. Pero tal como siempre le decía su madre, probó utilizar su carisma—Lo siento, Minako es algo lenta—afirmó con tono inocente mientras se golpeaba suavemente la cabeza y sacaba la lengua.

— ¡Castigo!—bramó Michiru.

Tal vez el carisma no siempre funcionaba.

—Y para usted también Tsukino—añadió con la vena palpitándole al notar que a diferencia del resto del alumnado, la pequeña seguía sin prestar atención a la realidad.

— ¿¡Qué? ¿¡Porqué?—cuestionó alarmada la niña al verse castigada-según ella-sin motivo aparente.

—Por no prestar atención a clase, ahora, ambas fuera. —ordenó con firmeza la señorita, mientras apuntaba con un dedo la puerta.

Las dos chicas salieron presurosas al advertir que muy posiblemente lo siguiente que saliese de la boca de su sensei seria fuego.

Una vez fuera del salón, ambas chicas se sentaron en el suelo. Según las reglas deberían quedarse paradas como dictaba la penitencia, pero la realidad era que ninguna de las dos tenía animos de ello, y no era como si la maestra fuese a darse cuenta de que estaban sentadas, estaría impartiendo la clase hasta el toque del timbre.

Kousagi suspiró, otra vez, pero Minako estaba segura que se debía más al reto y a la penitencia que otra cosa. Viéndolo por el lado positivo, reflexionó la rubia, esto les permitiría una oportunidad para hablar sinceramente, después de todo Kousagi era muy fácil de leer para la mayoría de la gente, al igual que era demasiado honesta para su propio bien.

—Kousagi-chan—llamó con melosidad Aino a su amiga, mientras se abrazaba a esta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Minako-chan?—preguntó la aludida, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Pues que va a ser, todo el día andas en las nubes—alegó con falsa irritación, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho la joven de cabellos oro. — ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?—tras decir aquello permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Hizo uso de un tono de preocupación bastante loable, tal como su madre le enseño un día que le llevo al estudio donde filmaban su última telenovela.

Tres, dos, uno…

—Eh…n-no me sucede nada enserio. —respondio con súbito desanimo Kousagi, bajando ligeramente el rostro.

—"_Con que quieres hacértelas como un hueso duro de roer"—_pensó la otra entrecerrando sus ojos azul oscuro_—"Pues bien. No me conocen solo por ser hija de la genial Mina Aino"—_se jacto con orgullo, riéndose bajito.

Kousagi que escucho la risita de su compañera comenzó a sudar, probablemente se había vuelto loca o algo así. Es que había momentos y ocasiones en que a la rubiecita cabeza de su amiga se le zafaban ciertos tornillos. Amy solía decir que era cosa de las hormonas que por desgracia, según le había dicho la madre de esta (es decir la tía Ami), la genética de las Aino desarrollaba con mayor rapidez de lo que lo hacían la gente común, pero sobretodo que así era más con las mujeres de la familia.

Temerosa de preguntar, pero aún así algo preocupada, Kousagi se amor del valor suficiente para susurrar el nombre de su compañera de salón, juegos y en ocasiones líos.

— ¿M-Minako-chan?—

Al ver que había capturado la atención-en este caso deseada, pero no intencionalmente-la primogénita de los Aino trazo con increíble rapidez una estrategia en su mente. Simulando que le temblaban los labios, se llevo las manos a la cara, cayendo de rodillas lentamente.

—M-M-Minako…—la voz de la peli rosada se oía preocupada, de hecho Minako podía sentir los brazos de Kousagi rodeándola en tanto se ahogaba en balbuceos.

Era tiempo del show.

— ¿Acaso no somos amigas?—preguntó con un fingido sollozo. Kousagi parpadeo, Minako abrió un poco solo uno de sus ojos y la miro por el rabillo de este. Desvió la cabeza hacia otra dirección de forma brusca, continuando— ¡Déjalo, ya me di cuenta que ni eso soy para ti!—añadió con rabia sobreactuada.

— ¡Qué!—chilló Kousagi, tapándose inmediatamente la boca. Si Michiru-sensei las descubría se enojarían de vuelta. —No es así, Minako-chan es de mis mejores amigas—contestó con un rápido susurró.

— ¿Entonces me dirás que te pasa?—intentó nuevamente la segunda, con un tonito de lástima que provoco que Kousagi se tironeara ligeramente un mechón de cabello. Minako la observo, ahora sí sin sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Noto el rubor que teñían las mejillas de su amiguita.

Rubor. Distracción. Ausencia. Falta de apetito.

Minako quería darse una palmada en medio de la cara en ese mismo instante, ¡Era todo tan obvio!, ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes?

¡Estaba enamorada!

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios, ¿Quién sería?, se preguntaba ella mirando fijamente a Kousagi quien todavía parecía dudosa de si contarle o no los problemas a ella. Fue durante ese lapso de tiempo que más preguntas acosaron la imperativa mente de nueve años de Aino Minako: ¿Cómo sería? ¿Guapo, medio, horrible? ¿Amable, rudo, malo, sensible? ¿Alto, bajo, mediano? ¿Cuántos años tendría?

Las preguntas se amontonaban en una larga lista que no parecía tener final, y la paciencia ya estaba acabándosele a la hija de la que alguna vez fue conocida como _"La diosa del Amor"_ en secundaria, para desgracia de sus tías postizas.

— ¿Me dirás o no?—preguntó poniendo los más tiernos ojos que podía haciendo uso de las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

La cara de Kousagi se torno un poco más roja, y asintiendo con timidez, resumió en una sencilla frase cual era la cuestión que tenía su mundo patas arriba.

—Amo a mi vecino pero él no me corresponde. —

El silencio se apodero de pasillo. Minako se había quedado petrificada unos segundos, hizo una mueca mientras arrugaba la nariz.

— ¿Solo eso?—lo había dicho sin la más mínima muestra de sensibilidad. Su voz casí parecía monótona.

— ¡No te burles!—rogo casi al borde del llanto Kousagi. —Kouga-kun siempre me ha gustado mucho, mucho…—con pequeñas lagrimas naciéndole de los ojos, Kousagi se llevo la manga del uniforme a la cara, barriendo las gotas que se agolpaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Minako apretó los labios. Ciertamente su decepción no era de ayuda para la situación que atravesaba en esos momentos la pobrecilla. Pero se frustro al saber que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido solo para enterarse de que a Kousagi le movía el piso su vecino. En un intento de ser solidaria, concluyo que preguntar sobre los factores del problema que fastidiaban a Kousagi la ayudarían a calmarse un poco.

—Bueno, perdón—lo primero es disculparse, o al menos así le habían enseñado— ¿Y a que grado va?—quiso saber. A lo mejor era un compañero de salón que Minako había ignorado por falta de gracia, de un aula vecina, o a lo mejor fuese el hermanito de alguna de sus compañeras, los cuales iban a cuarto grado.

—Primero de secundaria—

— ¿Cómo?—dijo si terminar de entender Minako, estática.

—Que va a primero de secundaria—repitió Kousagi.

Las mejillas de Minako se colorearon ligeramente de rosa.

—Pero eso significa que tiene…quince no. Él es…mayor—hablo despacio, tratando de asimilar la información.

Kousagi parecía ahora un jitomate con lo roja que se había puesto su piel. De sus orejas Mina creyó ver salir vapor. Por otro lado la enamorada ocultaba su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—Acaba de cumplirlos…—murmuró avergonzada segunda de las hermanas Tsukino sin abandonar su posición.

Minutos de otro críptico silencio se adueñaron de los pasillos. Kousagi se pregunto si el tiempo no podía manipularse, así tal vez, de ser posible, retrocedería hasta el inicio de clases y trataría de actuar normal con el único objetivo de no terminar en esta bochornosa situación.

Por fortuna, el timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de la jornada de clases. Al menos por el día de hoy. Kousagi suspiro con alivio, levantándose del suelo, espero a que Michiru sensei abriese la puerta, permitiéndoles recoger sus maletines para así retornar al hogar.

Sus compañeros fueron saliendo en grupos de a dos o tres. La maestra salió a lo último, comunicándoles que podían pasar a recoger sus cosas, pero que no quería un comportamiento similar al de hoy de nuevo. Kousagi lo prometió inmediatamente, en tanto Mina solo cabeceo en afirmación sin emitir respuesta verbal alguna.

Más veloz que un rayo, Kousagi guardo todos sus útiles, libros de texto y caja de bento vacía. Con el maletín en mano corrió hasta la puerta.

Pero no llego más allá de mitad del umbral. Girándose al darse cuenta de que no se movía, se encontró con que la mano de Minako agarraba su muñeca. Con algo de temor fijó sus ojos en los azules de su amiga.

Era como ver un arcoíris. El universo. A un niño que había consumido grandes cantidades de azúcar, o ingerido en última instancia algún dulce con licor.

—Caminemos juntas a tu casa…Kousagi-chan—declaró, y sin dar tiempo a protestas, arrastro a la pobrecilla conejita fuera del salón.

* * *

Koga estornudo.

— ¿Te resfriaste?—preguntó con ansiedad un muchacho de cabella negruzca, larga y ondulada al pelirrojo.

—No, estoy bien Ryoho. Pero si, puede que me resfriase, ayer tome la ducha y la ventana del balcón estaba abierta. —dijo para sí mismo el joven Kido.

—Tan típico—acotó un joven de cabellera cobriza, casi tirando al naranja de las zanahorias.

—No me fastidies Souma—reto Koga, bufando con hastió—Honestamente ¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo?—expuso su duda el chico mirando con sus ojos marrones al otro muchacho.

—No me meto contigo. Sino con tu inteligencia, ya ves, parece que te has resfriado lo que indica que no eres idiota. Pero, puede que también alguien esté hablando de ti en algún lugar. —comentó con diversión el muchacho de ojos castaños.

— ¡Hey!—se quejó Koga ya fastidiado.

—Seguramente Kousagi-san es quien habla de ti, ya que estamos ante dicha posibilidad. —se sumó Ryoho a la plática, tomando otro sorbo de su té.

—No tu también, ya les dije es mi vecina y es una niña—empezó a decir Koga, parando al caer en cuenta de un hecho bastante curioso—Ryoho ¿De dónde diablos sacaste ese té caliente?—preguntó con una gota en la sien al ver la taza con té verde que desprendía un ligero vapor, signo de que la temperatura de la infusión era la correcta.

— ¡Oh!—el referido parpadeo con una sonrisa en los labios—Las chicas del Club de Té me lo dieron como agradecimiento por ir a visitar su club. Son muy amables sin dudas.

—"_Suertudo"—_maldijo Souma, mirando al pelinegro con cara de palo.

—"_Ryoho… ¿puede ser que seas tan inocente?"—_pensó Koga, estrechando los ojos.

—Kido—habló una cuarta voz. Koga casí salto de su asiento al oir la voz a espalda suya, pero se contuvo al reconocer lo familiar que esta le parecía. Al girarse se encontró con Edén Orión, su compañero de clases, y rival también— ¿Cuál es la dirección de tu casa?—al ver que el pelirrojo encarnaba una ceja en signo claro de desconcierto. Edén resoplo— ¿Recuerdas que estoy en tu grupo para hacer el proyecto de Historia?—le recordó. Tuvo tantas ganas de golpearlo al ver como este abría sus ojos desmesuradamente, obviamente, con el último recuerdo de su profesor de Historia dividiéndoles en equipos de a dos, y por sorteo.

Tanto él como Kido habían maldecido el terminar en el mismo equipo.

—Ahora te la paso—fue todo lo que dijo el otro estudiante, sacando un boli de su cartuchera, arrancando una hoja de su libro de tareas, garabateando la dirección con rapidez. —Te hice un mini mapa por si no llegas a encontrar la calle—explicó Koga. Edén miro el papel con indiferencia, una ligera sombra se apodero de sus facciones al bajar mínimamente el rostro. El croquis improvisado de Kido parecía más uno de esos juegos de laberintos para niños pequeños, realizados por un niño, uno muy idiota que padecía graves problemas de orientación, al menos en papel. — Iré tras dejar unos asuntos arreglados en casa. —comunico. Guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y retirándose del punto de reunión del trió.

Quienes sin ninguna muestra de ser disimulados, lo vieron retirarse del salón. Tanto el pelinegro como el chico de cabellera naranja miraron con pena a Koga.

—Sera una tarde muuuy larga—pronunciaron al unisonó con pena por su amigo.

—Ni me lo recuerden—murmuró abatido Koga.

* * *

—Minako-chan… ¿no crees que es raro?—

— ¿El que?—

—El que estemos tomando leche y galletas en la vereda de la casa—

Minako miró el cielo por unos instantes mientras tomaba un sorbo de su leche tibia. Tras ver pasar un par de nubes. Miro con detenimiento a su amiga, que se removía algo nerviosa ante el escrutinio de la rubia.

—Nop—respondió con una sonrisa traviesa Aino—Solo somos dos compañeras de escuela que al salir, han decidido tomar la merienda fuera. No hay nada de raro.

— ¿Pero y Amy-chan, Rei-chan y Mako-chan que?—quiso saber Kousagi. Siempre eran las cinco tomando la merienda, pero Minako le había alejado prácticamente de los otros salones, que era donde estudiaban las chicas. Era obvio que quería que fuesen solo las dos.

—Al diablo. Es tiempo para que tu y yo convivamos más—alegó Minako con los ojos como si fueran un par de estrellas, y sus mejillas se coloreaban con un nuevo rubor—Koga-kun es el que vive ahí ¿no?—preguntó señalando la casa contigua a la de Kousagi y que solo los separaba una medianera.

—Sí esa es…—concordó Kousagi con timidez, jugando con sus dedos. Había dejado la tasita aún lado.

—A ver—

Minako se levanto de la vereda, caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de enfrente de la casa de al lado. Kousagi sorprendida por la osada acción de su amiga, corrió a su encuentro. Tironeándola del brazo, en un claro intento por apartarla de su posición.

—Es pequeña, pero se ve moderna. —concluyo asintiendo con aprobación. Seguidamente acaricio los cabellos de su amiga—Si fuese un pobretón sin futuro cualquiera, no lo dejaría ni acercarse a ti. ¿De que vivirías entonces Ko-chan?—preguntó a nadie en particular, llevándose una mano a la mejilla en un intento de parecer maternal, como esas one-san que solían salir en los mangas. Tomo otro sorbo de su leche.

—Eso que importa, vámonos antes de que…—

— ¿Kousagi-chan?—

Ambas estudiantes de primaria se giraron a ver quien hablaba a sus espaldas. Era un chico pelirrojo de ojos marrones, más alto que ellas sin duda, y atrás de este había otro que Minako no podía ver tan fácilmente.

—Kog-Koga-kun…—musitó Kousagi con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, con la mano en gesto de saludo. Su cerebro parecía haberse dañado, en vista de que su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Hola, y ¿tú eres…?—miró en dirección a Mina. Ella se señalo con el dedo—Si tú—confirmo Koga.

Minako sonrió abiertamente, cerrando los ojos. Decidió que palabras usar, cuando hablabas con chicos mayores la primera impresión siempre era importante.

—Un placer soy Aino Minako y voy a tercer grado—pestañando ligeramente estiro sus labios al punto en que seguro estos le dolerían tras dejarlos reposar—Soy una de las mejores amigas de Kousagi—elevó el mentón con elegancia.

—Ah bueno entonces un gusto. Kido Koga—se presentó sencillamente un poco abrumado por como habían sonado de confiadas las frases de la pequeña amiga rubia de su vecina. —Si me disculpan tenemos prisa. —se excusó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El otro chico, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba a la sombra de la figura del amor platónico de la pequeña Kousagi, capto a atención de la rubia.

Fue como recibir el impacto de una flecha justo en el centro de su corazón.

Era alto, tal vez unos centímetros más que Koga. Su cabellera era corta, pero se elevaba en contra de la gravedad, como si fuera movida por el viento, permaneciendo de hecho quieta. De un color similar al verde azulado al de su maestra, solo que más claro. Tanto el color de su cabellera como el de sus ojos era el mismo. Pero estos tenían algo cautivador, algo que detonaban misterio. Y su porte era sobrio, frio, de una elegancia que nunca había visto en su corta vida de nueve años.

Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más veloz que de costumbre. Su estomago se retorció de una forma que le pareció fastidiosa, pero agradable. Sus mejillas se calentaron sin siquiera sentirse avergonzada.

— ¿Minako?—pregunto por quinta vez Kousagi. Su amiga se había quedado de piedra. Así había estado tras que Koga y su compañero de clases ingresaran a la casa del primero. Pasó una mano enfrente de la cara de la chica—Oye…—

—Kousagi…—habló por fin la niña.

— ¿Eh si?—

Minako tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas blancas, así como una sonrisa radiante que tenia la misma potencia que mil reflectores. Estaba feliz y se notaba. Kousagi hubiese estado feliz, siempre lo estaba si a alguien le pasaba algo bueno, pero la forma en que Minako había tomado su mano entre las suyas, apretándolas ligeramente con sus dedos. Por algún motivo que desconocía, no terminaba de agradarle.

—Has oído el dicho: No existe más amor que el amor a primer flechazo. —dijo con dulzura en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Este, de hecho el dicho es: No existe más amor que el amor a primera vista—corrigió con una gotita de sudor Kousagi. Minako había heredado lo de confundir refranes de la tía Mina.

— ¡Es lo mismo!—dijo con euforia Minako. Parecía que iba a saltar en cualquier momento. Tomando a Kousagi por los hombros, acerco su rostro al de ella, apoyando su frente en la de su amiga. —Las mujeres en tiempos difíciles se mantiene unidas ¿no es así?—lo había soltado como si esperase una respuesta positiva.

—Sí, creo…—respondio no muy convencida Kousagi.

— ¡Pues esta decidido!—manifestó Minako. Alzo un dedo al cielo. — ¡Yo Minako Aino no cesare, aun si hay lluvia, tsunami, o barro! ¡Uniré los destinos de nosotros cuatro! —

— ¿Cuatro?—un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Kousagi. —Pero si Koga-kun y yo somos…—

—Es obvio que también me incluía a mí y al compañero de Koga-san en la ecuación—aclaró con efusividad la rubia, balanceándose de un lado a otro con las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿¡Qué?—gritó Kousagi.

Si definitivamente Eros estaba aburrido, al punto en que se quedo dormido y erro el objetivo de la última flecha que debía lanzar ese día.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno a todo el lío seguramente se preguntaran un par de cosas aquí mencionadas.

**1:** Para empezar en el One-Shot _"Parallel Sailor Moon", _las hijas de las Sailor Scout tienen los mismos nombres que sus hijas solo que son Jr. A excepción de Kousagi claro.

Es por esto que para que no se sucedan futuras confusiones usare para nuestras queridas Scout (madres) el nombre que se les otorgo en la versión de doblaje latino. En tanto las hijas usaran la versión japonesa de los nombres de sus madres.

**Serena Tsukino:** Madre de Chibiusa (Rini) &_ Kousagi Tsukino._

**Ray Hino:** Madre de _Rei Hino_

**Ami Mizuno:** Madre de _Amy Mizuno_

**Lita Kino:** Madre de _Makoto Kino_

**Mina Aino:** Madre de _Minako Aino._

**2:** Los apellidos de Edén, así como de otros personajes pertenecientes a Saint Seiya Omega tendrán por apellido el nombre de su armadura. La excepción de esta regla es Koga a quien en este AU convertí en hermano menor de Saori y por lo tanto en un Kido. Esto se debe a que, justo ahora caigo en cuenta de que los santos no tienen apellido —Oh my god —

**3:** Hay dos creencias urbanas en Japón. Ambas son mencionadas por Souma. La primera hace alusión a la de _"Solo los idiotas no se resfrían", _en otras palabras, se cree que de cierta forma el ser idiota te hace inmune a las enfermedades comunes como la gripe o el resfrío. La segunda hace alusión al hecho de que cuando alguien estornuda, es porque es tema de conversación de alguien o es recordado por varias personas.

**4:** Mina en "Parallel" ya esta casada y cumplió su sueño de ser actriz. Trabaja en telenovelas al parecer, llevando a su hija a su trabajo cuando puede. Por ello es que Minako es como es.

5: Para quien lo dude, Michiru tiene sus momentos en el manga de Sailor Moon en los cales su paciencia se ve reducida. Y explota claro esta, es tan cómica cuando lo hace.


End file.
